The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center proposes continuation of Cancer Center Support Grant-related activities including 14 shared resources, 12 developed research programs, and three research programs in development within the three scientific divisions of the Center: Basic Sciences, Clinical Research and Public Health Sciences. Support for senior leadership, leaders of established research programs, staff investigators, planning and evaluation, development and interim funds, administration, and clinical trial protocol review is proposed. The Center continues to develop and broaden the applicability of bone marrow transplantation as the core of clinical research activities. In addition, the Center supports a regional oncology group, the Puget Sound Oncology Consortium, which links oncology practitioners and the principal institutions in the region for purposes of clinical cancer research and cancer prevention protocols. The Division of Public Health Sciences has added a new program in Cancer Biology which brings together epidemiology and laboratory science, initially focused on the epidemiology and carcinogenic activity associated with human papillomavirus (HPV) infections. Added laboratory science in molecular genetics, carcinogenesis and nutritional biochemistry is planned, and major efforts in cancer prevention research, epidemiology and biostatistics continue. The Division of Basic Sciences laboratories exploit model systems for studies in cell biology, genetics, molecular biology and immunology, viral oncology and developmental biology related to fundamental processes altered in neoplasia. The interdisciplinary Program in Molecular Medicine has expanded and continues to focus on laboratory approaches to the study of cancer in humans. Space available to the Center will expand to accommodate enhanced laboratory programs in all three scientific divisions and Molecular Medicine. Shared resources include: (1) a group of facilities that support laboratory research and/or are laboratory-based: Animal Health Resources, Biological Production Facility, Cryobiology, Histology, Glassware Facility, and Microchemistry; three resources that support the cell analysis function: Electron Microscopy, Flow Cytometry and Image Analysis; and (3) computing and information resources, two of which provide centerwide support, Information Services and Library Services, and three which are utilized throughout the Center but primarily support one of the scientific divisions: Biocomputing, Clinical Information, and Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The Clinical Trial Protocol Review and Monitoring System is closely associated to Clinical Information and supports protocol-based clinical cancer research of the Puget Sound Oncology Consortium.